


bitterblossom

by thrrqsher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Help, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, This is gonna be gay, cut me some slack, everyone that died is probably gonna be in a portrait or something because i'm too soft, i'll try for some angst, i'm bad at slow burn, i'm just starting to get back into writing, maybe not but we'll see, romione, slightly canon divergent, this will be mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrrqsher/pseuds/thrrqsher
Summary: “in lorwyn's brief evenings, the sun pauses at the horizon long enough for a certain species of violet to bloom with the fragrance of mischief.”..fighting in a war together can certainly draw you closer.





	1. yeehaw

placeholder/sneak peek! 

get ready for a new thing from me soon!  

 

UPDATE: hi i have literally no idea when i'm gonna publish this or if i even will i kinda forgot it existed tbh 

maybe i'll try to revisit it soon

but for now i have a new thing that i'm publishing AT LEAST the first chapter for !!  


	2. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heehoo.. *clown music*

hey yeah i know i said "soon" and i know it's been like 4 months i'm sorry

i got busy and completely forgot about this 

will probably start writing it soon

stay tuned :) 


	3. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heehoo.. *clown music*

hey yeah i know i said "soon" and i know it's been like 4 months i'm sorry

i got busy and completely forgot about this 

will probably start writing it soon

stay tuned :) 


End file.
